Velvet Skies
by AuroraLamia
Summary: I would never be more then a one-night stand, I understood that, but I liked to pretend that she would look at me the way I look at her. Rater M for Mature Content
1. Chapter One: A Silent Surrender

Velvet Skies

Velvet Skies

Chapter one:

A Silent Surrender

X

_Will you still remember_

_Twisted little star_

_Darker shining_

_Silently surrender_

Twisted little smile Twisted's gonna last a while **Twisted Little Star**

**Bertine Zetlitz**

X

They need me, I just know they do. That was probably why I was driving this motorbike at full speed, Los Angeles was ahead of me and I could see the light a few miles in front of me. I wondered, as I passed a silver SEL Mercedes from the nineteen seventies, if she would still remember me. I remembered her. I remembered everything.

My hair was pressed hard against my scalp from the helmet pressing down on it. I probably shouldn't have put it in a plait before putting my helmet on, but it was easier than having my long hair covering over my black helmet. A few strands somehow wound up in my mouth and I was constantly spitting them back out.

A P plated car almost smashed into me as it turned into the fast lane to overtake another car without putting its blinker on. After a rude hand gesture that didn't work so well with my black-gloved hands, I revved the engine and overtook them. I would have poked my tongue out if not for the helmet I wore, and also there was a load of bugs, they were all over the front of my bike.

In my pocket within my leather pants I felt my phone vibrating, but instead of pulling over, I ignored the call and continue with my drive. I had to see her before she went, I know I probably had missed the big fight, in-fact I was sure I had, mainly because it was almost sunrise- which was a good sign.

Another good sign was that there was almost an equal amount of people going into the city as there was out. At the time in the morning it was- about five in the morning- I didn't think there would be _too_ much traffic, but I was wrong as usual, which sucked worse then Hell.

When I finally did skid to a stop in front of Wolfram and Hart, I smiled. It would be easy slipping in, but getting inside undetected was another story. I unzipped my leather jacket and put my helmet in the back bag before taking the key to the motorbike into my back pocket.

I flipped open my mobile phone. Seeing one missed call from an old friend, I decided to call them back later after I had slipped into the building. My heels clicked as I walked up to the gate and pressed the button to ask for entry. "Wolfram and Hart, how may we be of service?" The voice was both confident and not bored like the phone operators.

"This is Lolita Briggs speaking, I'm here for my five o'clock meeting with Angel." I slapped my amulet right onto the speaker, and although it was very powerful and cost a fortune to get the demon to make for me- and I didn't pay in currency of any sort, he wanted a magical artifact I stole from a museum-, I knew it would only last for a one shot to get my name to appear on the roll of whose allowed into the building- they wouldn't let me make an appointment in this year- so when they looked at the piece of paper saying who is to be there, my name will turn up.

"Ms Briggs, Angel will see you now." I smirked and whipped a pair of sunglasses on my face so they didn't see my eyes- it looked cool when the movie stars did it. When the gate opened I walked briskly and smoothly towards the building's front door entrance.

I almost got all the way up there before I met some of the guards and knew I was screwed; they had appeared when I was in the lift. Before they actually looked at me I placed an illusion charm over my neck and invoked it with a prick of my finger, smearing blood onto it. I was now a young male in a business suit, trying to get a promotion.

"Seen a young woman?" They asked me, I tried very hard to keep a straight face.

Using a low voice-and failing to sound manly- I said to them, "I believe a young girl in leather, she was smoking hot, got off on the eighteenth floor." Like a normal man who dealt with demons, I avoided eye contact and kept my head held high before I got off on the medical floor.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket once more. Flicking it open I saw he had texted me their movement. I smiled. Closing the phone before replacing it back in my pocket. The elevator shut behind me and whilst I pulled off the charm and chucked it down into my back pocket. I would take the stairs from here.

Following the directions he had texted me, I found the place I was supposed to. They were currently in his office instead of the private hospital clinic like he was ten minutes ago. Obviously he had been warned about me. A blonde chick was playing the assistant at the desk; she had a phone to her ear and was filing her nails.

"Totally dig the dress," I told her before entering in, she was to busy telling thin air where she got it to notice that I was gone. I didn't bother knocking; I just opened the door to see him talking to a few people, including _her._

"Well is this the Angel they all speak about down town in Australia?" She turned around and looked at me, while his expression was anger and shock, hers was recognition.

"Li?"

I smirked my infamous smirk I use to always smirk around her, "You bet your tight ass it's me Faith."

"Hot damn, never thought you were one to take all the energy to see Angel, we were just going to hunt you ourselves." I walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek; I played it safe and put my hand out for Angel to shake. "S'alright A, she's a friend." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little tighter then one normally would. I shook it with a little less firm and kept my smirk on my face.

"To be honest, I actually came to find you Faith, I've been trying to catch up with ya, had to get Jonathan to give me directions." I turned and winked at Jonathan before turning back to Faith. "It's very hard to catch up with old… _friends_ these days." She laughed a laugh that almost seems broken; she had been through a lot since she passed through Las Vegas.

"So we can cancel the search right?" A voice I did not recognize said, his British accent did not to fail to cross through my mind. When I turned to look at him, I knew instantly that this was _the_ Spike she spoke of.

"So you all survived the big fight?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood, but obviously… I didn't. With the grim faces I could tell some people close to them died, but Faith just remained blank.

"So where are you staying?" Someone finally said, breaking the awkward silence I had induced with my stupid question. Looking at the person in question, Jonathan, I smiled.

"Nowhere. I just arrived. My motorbike is still outside." This comment got Faith's ears perked up and her chocolate eyes boring into my own.

"A motorbike? What type?"

"A Yamaha YZF-R6." Grabbing my hand, she pulled me out the door, shouting back at them about a joy ride. I didn't have a spare helmet, but she didn't care, Faith just took the keys from my pocket, and by that I mean; she slammed me against the wall and dug into my pockets to find them. She was always like that though, rummaging through my pockets to find the stuff she wanted, she even would go through my bra if I told her that was where the keys were. Faith had no shame and loved to flaunt it.

So of course she was driving and I was riding behind her with my hands around her waist. I wore a helmet but she didn't. Stubborn as she was, I think she enjoyed the freedom of escaping the predicament from which Angel was speaking of.

When Faith slowed down, it was in front of a bar. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. The mask she lay on her face to keep a pensive yet strong look was slipping away, and I could begin to see her yearn for release. The guys came over to us pretty quickly. Mainly they danced with Faith, but some tried to dance with me.

"No, no it's alright, I'm just going to hang here and relax. I've been on my motorbike too long, and my legs are cramped."

"Oh no you're not!" Faith grabbed me and with a yelp I was pulled into the centre of the dance floor. I waited to get a feel for the music before I slowly followed the same movements that she was using. She refused to let go of my hand. It was probably to make sure I wouldn't run away at first sign of release, and also because she knew I would.

The anticipation around the boys was showing that they wanted some girl-on-girl action, but they wouldn't see it tonight. Faith was here to forget. I was here to remember. And the two would not combine- not for a while, if at all. When people were beginning to leave, so did we. This time I drove because she was a _little_ tipsy. Although she was telling me that she was fine and could walk in a complete straight line whilst kicking demon ass.

I didn't believe that.

But I made sure she was wearing the helmet and she helped guide me back to Wolfram and Hart. L.A confused me but it just seemed Faith knew the roads like the back of her hand. I wish I did, but I knew I wouldn't. It was way more twisted then what I was use to. God, I got lost in the Las Vegas hotels!

Angel had given us a room, but due to my lack of notice, I was to share with Andrew. I didn't though; I crawled in next to Faith. She almost hit me when I touched her. I guess the club still didn't ease her nerves. It didn't matter though, I probably wouldn't be more then a one-night stand, but I liked to pretend I was more.


	2. Chapter Two: Pendulum Swings

Velvet Skies

Velvet Skies

Chapter Two:

Pendulum Swings

X

It starts with one thing

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away**In The End ** Linkin ParkX

I woke up in the bed alone. I could feel the warmth from her side still so I knew she had left recently. I wondered if she even saw the way I looked at her. At this thought my stomach gave a twinge, I hope she didn't I don't want her to think I'm such a pathetic puppy in love with her. Sitting up I heard the shower running and I couldn't help but smile.

A song seem to trace its way around my head, and I began to hum the tune, although I couldn't think of the name, the song or even the lyrics, the tune suck there. I would have joined her in the shower, in fact I should have, but I felt like the awkward teen that wanted to believe for once that she was straight. I have known for a long time I wasn't straight, I also knew that sexuality is an illusion.

God I sounded like some anti-religion woman. It didn't matter. So shaking my head and knowing that it was mattered, I picked up your hairbrush and brushed my own, this time I didn't bother with anything fancy, so I just left it the way it was.

When I heard the shower stop and saw her come out stark naked before dressing, I remembered the way she had no shame. I also remember the time she told me how she went naked into a public pool. She is still banned from there. I think she could feel my eyes boring into her, because a hint of a smile was on her lips.

"Why did you really come looking for me?" She went straight to the point and I avoided eye contact with her dazzling eyes. She came up to me, pushing hair away from my right ear and I could feel the warmth of her breath. "Tell me Li."

"I- can't" I said sounding defeated, she would of known if I was on the dark side, but I think she suspected something a long the lines, god I hope she didn't, I wouldn't do anything like that to her, I almost died trying to get away from that life. She scowled, but I wasn't quite so sure if she was scowling at me or at something else.

"Come on, we've go' to see Angel." She murmured as she pulled her leather Jacket on before pulling out a lip-gloss and painting her luscious lips. They glimmered in the soft sunlight and as she pouted them to get a better look at them in the mirror I almost jumped her. The way her eyes darted softly to me made me wonder if she was doing it on purpose, she always did play like a cat with a mouse when it came to sex.

I put my sunglasses on and pretended I hadn't done anything to show what made me lick my lips when her eyes weren't looking. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close, I could almost breath in her scent as she grabbed my keys from my pocket and left me standing there in a soft daze.

She was driving me crazy with her flirtatious movements, her expressions and what she did with her body, whether it was taking a step or shrugging on a jacket, but when she danced, I felt the butterflies and I felt my throat go dry. Yesterday had been a great, powerful and heart-retching moment of my life, now if only I could tell her why I was here.

They had cast an enchantment over me, a keep-me-silent spell, I couldn't say anything about it because when I did, it felt like someone was choking me and I could feel my body begin to collapse, so I kept silent. So sue me, I was afraid of death.

Faith guided me to Angel's room, and when I appeared seeing him in sunlight I almost keeled over in shock until they explained about the glass. "So Lolita Briggs, what brings you to L.A?" It was the first question he asked, and the only one I wanted to answer but couldn't.

"I can't say." I admitted to him ashamed of my strength and my fear. I queried if they knew that I _couldn't_ say anything or if I just _wouldn't_. The glare Faith gave me, lead me to believe it was the latter and not the former.

I could feel the awkward silence like a cool breeze on a winter day. It was cold and upsetting, biting at my skin and making me feel worse then I already was. Biting my lip and hugging my stomach I looked at them from under my eyelashes, "Help me?"

Those two words threw them back; it confused Faith because there should be no reason for me to ask for help if I wouldn't tell them why… right?

But with Angel, he kept a blank expression, I knew it shocked him, but it was kind of like he expected it to happen. I could feel the metallic taste from where I had cut open my inner lip, with Faith's quizzical expression and Angel ringing up Wesley I was getting scared.

I didn't like the looks they had, she looked like she was ready to murder something, and I really didn't want to be there when she did. And he looked like he was going to tell me something I don't want to know about.

"We're going to test you." I hate tests, they included needles and enchantments over enchantments to cause charms and check for hexes. The last test I had was to check for cancer, I didn't need another one so quickly after.

X

The test included prodding, poking and telling me I was not allowed to eat for six hours. Fun… not. Faith had left some time ago to cool off, I think she went hunting because she had a nasty looking weapon in her hands when she said this, and her eyes were darker and had lost the mischievous glimmer I adored.

I licked my lips in impatience as I awaited the results. A cold shiver ran down my spine as a doctor in a white lab coat came back, her blonde hair was tied in a French roll and she had thin rims upon her nose which made her look both smart and sexy.

But her expression told me nothing, I hated it when Doctors expression told me nothing, it meant either really bad news or no results that could be found useful. She tapped a pencil against the results, probably trying to think of a way to explain the problem, or lack of results.

"Miss Briggs," ah here it was, her expression changed when she looked at me, "it appears by these results that you're with child." Ok, I must of misheard… with-child, but that would of mean some.

"I haven't had sex with a man in a _very_ long time." I have been off men for a long time to. This wasn't good, this means their tests are faulty, I've had none of the symptoms, I've been on the pill, which would stop the monthly cycle, but aside from that…

"Miss Briggs, what about demons?" Think brain, did I… oh my fucking god, that's what happened between the two weeks of my unconscious state of mind. Ah shit, I had been such a good person and now I'm pregnant with a-a… demon?

"By the look I will take that as a yes, now there are some options we can take, but from the looks of the pregnancy it seems the baby is tied to you with an enchantment, so abortion is out of the question. But, we _could _eliminate the child once it has been born."

"Could-could I not answer these questions right now?" She softly smiled and nodded her head.

"But Miss Briggs, do you have any idea was the demon looked like?" I shook my head; my memory had been altered to not even remember their voice. I hated it when things played with my memory. "I see." She wrote something down before looking back up at me, "One more question, do you know when the child was conceived?"

"One month ago." She scribbled something down before smiling at me.

"That will be all, you are free to leave, but we would like to check up on you once a week, maybe we can find the species of the hybrid." I nodded my head, still a bit dazed before walking out of the room.

X

"What the fuck do you mean pregnant?"

"Well Faith, when a woman was taken hostage and then a month later finds herself pregnant it means she was raped."

"Can't you get it aborted?"

"Its tied to my life line, I kill it and I kill myself."

"Is this why you came to me? Because you were taken hostage?" Her dark eyes frightened me with how cold they were, Faith didn't hate children, but she did hate demons, and I guess I was a lot lower then humans on her respect list, now that I was pregnant.

"No, its… something else." My vision began to cloud with tears and I could feel my lip trembling. No matter how hard I tried to be a bad ass, I would always be the girl who would trip and fall, Faith was the Bad Ass who would pick me up and slap me, telling me to be stronger.

"Please don't hate me."

She looked torn between hating me and feeling compassion. I was scared for what choice she would make. Instead she just walked out the door, slamming it behind her. I jumped at the noise remained where I sat. Biting my lip, I waited for her to return.

When three hours had passed, I found myself curled up on the couch, still waiting. I almost fell off when a key turned in the lock and she strolled in. I pretended to be asleep just so I wouldn't have to hear her leave again. I despised hearing her leave. I've listened to it happening too many times.

"I know you are awake, you're breathing pattern is slower when you sleep." My breath hitched for a second when she stood over me. "I'm not angry with you, but you're such a pain at time Li." She was using my shortened name again, that means she will forgive me.


	3. Chapter Three: Going Insane

Velvet Skies

Velvet Skies

Chapter Three:

Going Insane

X

I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came

And I've been thinking 'bout how you say my name

You got my body spinning like a hurricane

And it feels like you got me going insane

And I can't get enough, so let me get it up

Ooh looks like we're alone now

You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now

I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazin'

We can turn the heat up, if you wanna

Turn the lights down low, if you wanna

Just wanna move ya but you're froze up

That's what I'm saying

Break the Ice Britney Spears

X

I sat in Angel's office, Spike, Illyria and Faith were sitting around the room and I was in the middle feeling completely uncomfortable. Illyria was an interesting… goddess. She was the first I've met and most probably the last, but she was defiantly more exotic then the ones I've read about in religion classes I had back in school.

"So Miss Briggs-"

"Lolita." I interrupted Angel, I hated, no, I loathed being called Miss Briggs, but then again Lolita was exactly the best name, especially after that damned book came out, then Lolita was a nightmare to have as a name, but I think I was named after the character of the book.

"Lolita then, is… pregnant?"

"Yeah, seem' that way." Faith said, before switching her eyes to me. I didn't look back at her, but she sounded like she was planning something.

"How long can demon pregnancy's last?" I asked, my voice remaining much stronger then I felt.

"Depending on the demon it could be days, or even years." I felt sick, years? With carrying a demon, oh that will be fun, and giving birth might even possibly kill me, isn't that something to look forward to?

"But we can't tell for certain until you've reached four months." I think Spike was sniggering behind me, but I really didn't want to turn around and see, besides Faith was sending him a glare that could cause an entire city to collapse, hey maybe she glared and that's why Sunnydale is now a big black pit.

Or not.

"Regardless, you will stay here until we can figure out the species." Oh god, I know how Faith hated staying put in one city for too long, she will probably be gone by the end of the week and will just be here in the frigging Wolfram and Hart guest department.

"Faith, you're assigned to make sure no body steals her away, it might be just experience on these things, but normally when somebody has an unexplained pregnancy it means they will be wanting the child."

Fun, with a capital F. I wish I would just drop dead and forget this mess; it might be easier for me that way…

Faith was rolling her eyes as Angel explained what types of demons might be looking for a hybrid, but it seemed almost every species imaginable and possibly some unimaginable would want a hybrid.

"The baby is protected so that you can't just take it out, a thick wall of unexplainable substance is inside the inner womb stopping it from even being seeing with an ultrasound, but as the weeks progress we hope the wall weakens and we can see the baby better, but at the moment it is more protected then Wesley's prized collection of books."

Riiight, I guess I had to have seen Wesley to get that joke. But it seemed I was the only one who didn't get it.

X

"I can still go for a joyride on my bike right?" I said to Faith as she downed MY tequila shot. I was the one who needed a drink, not her but nooo, she said she needed to 'protect the baby' the baby was more protected then a-a… well something that was heavily guarded.

"Sure, why not, but I get to drive." Damn.

"But it's _my_ bike." She laughed at me and grabbed my keys from my pocket. I should put them in a more secluded place next time. Faith even stole my leather gloves. Man she gets on my nerve when she steals my stuff.

"Where'd ya wanna go?" Ugh, now that's she asking, I really do have no clue where I want to go.

"Anywhere but a club, we've already been to three tonight." She smirked at me and grabbed me around the waist like she hadn't been angry at me yesterday for being pregnant.

"How about we go to a bar?"

"How about not?" I said in a sarcastic happy mood, he just grinned at me.

"How about we ride around and then turn in for the night." Meh, it was the best idea I've heard yet. So I followed her to the bike and jumped on behind her, wishing that I was the one with my hands on the handlebars with my leather gloves on instead of the one who was sitting behind her with my hands around her waist.

Through the loud noise of cars and wind passing us she turned her head slightly and shouted at me so I could actually hear her, "Want to go to a beach tomorrow, catch a few rays and some boys?"

"Sure." I shouted back, but I wish she understood that I didn't want to catch boys. I wanted to get _her. _For someone who knew when a guy was attracted to her, I wondered how long it would take before she realised I was in love with her.

L.A was pretty good looking city at night. I was currently leaning on the handlebars of my bike as Faith 'released some steam' in an alley corner. There were grunts and groans before a whoosh of air as a vampire went to dust.

Yeah, I thought it was something else to originally.

Went she arrived, her brown waves tangled with sweat I smiled in memory.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"Whadya mean?" I said blinking at her, my thought obviously not on her quizzical expression.

"You look how I feel." Ohmigod, she caught me red handed, I forgot that after a good fight she hungry and horny, she must of seen my look of hunger towards her body. I wonder if she's hungry enough will she come on to me?

"Come on, we'll stop at Burger king on the way back and grab a whopper or somethin'" Oh, _that_ type of hungry she was feeling. Although now that she's mentioned it, she _did_ sort of drink all my drinks except my lemonade and ice.

"Before we leave, can I ask you something Faith?"

"Shoot."

"Do you," I swallowed, I'm going to jump the gun and frigging ask the question, "do you remember Las Vegas, when we first met?" By the relaxation in her features, it seemed that she had been waiting for me to ask that question for a long time, either that or she was expecting something else. I hope it was the former.

"Yea why?"

"No reason." A lame and utterly sad finish, I wish so hard on a shooting star that I could be as confident as Faith or as shameless as Spike. I wish I could be something I'm not at times instead of some girl who pretends she's everything she'll never be.

She looked at me curiously before swinging her leg over the bike behind me. "You can drive." She said to me and I smiled. She was bad to the bone, but she wasn't evil, just a notorious rebel. It felt good to be behind the handlebars and in control again, I think Faith knew that even if my world were spinning out of control, the little things would keep going.

The best think about driving in the cool air of L.A was the fact that I had her arms around me again, even if she didn't see it the way I did. It was nice. "Hey Faith, lets go to the beach early." I heard her laughter as I took a left in the direction of the beach. I hope no one comes looking for us, because I won't expect to be home for a while, the beach was nice to just paddle your feet in, but it was a long drive from here and I would make sure I could drive as long as possible.


	4. Chapter Four: Stop Trying

Velvet Skies

Velvet Skies

Chapter Four:

Stop Trying

X

Would you mind if I hurt you?

Understand that I need to

Wished we both had all the choices

That your heart may no longer know

What have you done now

I know I'd better stop trying

You know that there's no denying

I won't show mercy on you now

**What Have You Done**

**Within Temptation**

X

We were laughing; I had almost forgotten what it was like to hear her laugh. It was not the usual broken laugh, but something- well I wouldn't call it jolly, but along the line. Her eyes were sparkling and they weren't dark, although it was hard to tell with the lack of light.

The time was around four in the morning, and there was virtually no light except maybe a soft light coming from behind me.

"-So I told him I would call him if I needed him." We were laughing at the story of her and Robin. A man that she liked, but who didn't want her around as she wanted him around. I understood that feeling all too well.

"But you didn't did you?" I could tell by the way she told the story that she never called back Robin. It wouldn't have worked out even if she had called him back.

"No, he was just another one looking for a girl to warm his bed." I couldn't be compassionate around her; it was like being sympathetic for a Croc who lost his tooth. All the same she still smiled. "He's with another slayer at the moment though, they're having a whirl of fun."

"Ah, forget him. I bet he wasn't even that good in the sack." She laughed again. But it seemed she wasn't laughing at what I said but at a memory. Maybe I hit the nail on the head; maybe she was laughing at me, I could not tell.

I punched her, softly of course. She grinned at me, and before I could blink we were wrestling into the waves. The sand wasn't a pretty white sand like I've seen pictures of Australia, nor did it smell like 'that good old healthy salt' but I didn't notice that. Not through the laughter.

Faith wasn't playing her usual rough 'n' tumble, she was playing light because she knew that I would never be as strong as her. It was nice to play like two human beings and not a girl impregnated by a demon and a woman who has demon in her.

Maybe that's why Faith forgave me, because in reality she had a demon in her to give her strength, agility and endurance. The stuff that she hates having but has to live with it every day.

"Li?"

"Yeah Faith?"

"Don't forget-" She was cut off by something grabbing her around the waist and throwing her onto the sand. I was shocked by what had happened that I didn't notice when someone grabbed me until I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

The words that came out of my mouth were incoherent. I was trying to bite, kick and scratch my way out of their grasp, but I couldn't tell what was happening. I felt a sharp jab in my arm before everything went numb. Some sort of red material was placed over my eyes and there was a strong stench of sulphur. They wrapped my hands in rope behind my back before they did my legs with the same piece of rope.

"The Count wants to see you." A gruff voice told me as I was chucked into some confined room. I believe it was the back of a car, but I really couldn't tell. I still couldn't move, and I couldn't tell if I had broken, bruised or fractured anything because of the drug they gave me.

I was scared, frightened and I wanted to run away. Every moment spent wherever I was, was a moment I wished never existed. Everything had been perfected. We were laughing, forgetting our woes and now- now I was tied up, blind and numb.


	5. Chapter Five: No Tomorrow

Velvet Skies

Chapter Five:

No Tomorrow

X

And their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

Mad World

**Tears for Fears**

X

I wasn't awake, I knew that much. I was in some universe between the life and death. I think I am unconscious, and if I am I hope I can't feel pain. I'm standing in darkness and it frightens me. I use to be afraid of the dark when I was a little girl until my mother told me the only thing scary about the night was the shadows in our house.

Yeah, um… hey mum, demons are real.

The scariest thing about being along in the dark is when you can't move, but you're very aware of the fact that there's something just beyond reach, and if you could reach out, you would be able to feel that.

I couldn't scream, I mean, I probably could, but I was scared that whatever was on the outskirts of this darkness would be drawn to the noise. I have thee feeling that it's a cat but I'm not sure. Maybe it's Faith, and if she hears me, she'll save me, she'll take me home.

No, it's a stupid thought and I know it.

But you've got to have Faith right? If I could sigh out of self-pity right now I would, but fear kept me clamped still, only small shallows breaths escaping my lips. I won't even lick my lips, or even shape them into a "o" of surprise. I was aware that they were chapped and that I was thirsty, so very thirsty.

Then all feeling of thirst, and want stopped for just a microsecond as my body went in shock and then everything around me changed, the darkness began red from light shinning in my eyes through the skin and I was screaming. It took a second to realise that what I was feeling was pain, it hurt. Like someone had shot me in the stomach and then tried to burn the skin so it would fix its self. Then the pain changed like a thread and needle was weaving through my body, so carefully. I could taste my own blood in my dry throat that had crackled and broke while I was screaming.

I was aware of time now, and I suddenly wondered how long I had been in darkness, it had felt like nothing, just loneliness and pure fear. I don't want to go back, I didn't want to feel the pain, I wanted death, and I longed for it. But not if it was that blackness, I don't want to go back to the void in my thoughts and memories and fear. I may never forget the fear I felt.

But the red was slipping, turning darker and the spots that had been pain were fading black. No, I longed for the pain, I don't want to go back, I'll be good, please god, I'll do anything, I'll be good, I won't do anything, I'll try to be straight, anything you ask, I'll do anything. I'll get married; I'll look after the kid. I'll have the pain for all eternity; just don't make me go back. Please.

"D…"

Wait…something broke the silence, something is out there, but what was it? Come back, please, keep talking don't leave me here. I don't want to remember the pain again; I don't want to feel these feelings. I want to feel confident; I want to feed sacred or at least protected. I need to feel loved.

"Li…"

She's there. She came to save me. I have to escape I have to reach her. I need to reach her.

A sudden whoosh of air hit me and with an abrupt and unexpected force that made my whole body shudder with impulse to survive. My eyes flew open the same instant an electric current hit my heart. I was breathing like I had had the scariest moment of my life, but I don't remember.

"Doctor Harp, check her vitals. Melanie, get me Angel and tell him that she's alive and Smith, water."

There was so much light, so many voices that were speaking to loud. I went to put my hands over my ears before a pair of gloved hands stopped me. "Miss Briggs, you've just had a near death experience, it'd be advised for you not to move, even if that's all your body urges to do. At least not until you're hydrated."

I made a noise, I'm not sure I quite understood what she said, but I knew now that she hadn't been calling for me, she wasn't even here. My eyes darted around the room in hope of seeing at least a flash of her, but no. She wasn't here.

X

I was lying in the hospital bed. I had been where ever I was for three days and only recently do I remember what happened, there were laughter, screams, and then silence. That's all I remember, it was my last memory aside from a flash of fear in darkness, the longing for her. I told Angel that and he nodded, asking if I remember whom I saw.

I didn't.

They took the baby, apparently it only need a few weeks of incubation before it could be placed somewhere else. This narrowed the list of demons from millions to hundreds.

Faith hadn't visited me yet, when I asked about her Angel and Wesley just passed a look between them. I think she left, I think she saved me then she left thinking I was going to die. I'm not sure though, but I think that's what she would do, she didn't like to deal with pain like that, but I hope she at least left my bike.

Who am I kidding she probably took the keys out of my pocket while I was dying and left. That's what she probably did. But I don't want to think she did, so I blocked all feelings about her in a box, I needed to just pretend that it didn't happen, nothing of what I felt, nothing of the night we met, or the months that followed.

"Miss Briggs?" I turned to face the nurse, she smiled pitifully at me and I just wanted to hide at what she showed. I felt so ashamed in the room that I just want to crawl away and die.

"You can check out if you want, the doctors think you're healthy enough to leave now." I nodded and she unplugged the IV before sticking a bandaid over where I had the tube in me. Apparently all my paperwork was filled out and someone had brought over clothes for me.

Jeans and a black v-neck shirt, it felt good to be in them again. I placed my boots and my leather jacket on before I went to where my stuff was; I found the key card I had used to get into her room in my leather jacket, no one had taken it out, or if they had, they placed it back.

I shut the door behind me and went to her room to grab my case of clothes, only to catch my reflection in the mirror. My eyes looked hollow and gaunt and my lips were chapped, broken and pale. I had aged decades from that experience and it disgusted me.

I didn't even here the shower running until the door opened and she came out dripping wet. I stared at her in the eyes, shock etched on both of our faces before I reacted first, I picked up my bag and through it at her, it wasn't very big because I normally just bought new clothes where ever I was.

She caught it and looked at me, "What are you doing here? I thought you left L.A." I screamed at her, it was stupid. I was an adult, I didn't need to feel this way even though it was obvious I did and probably always would react this way in any situation.

"Li-"

"You didn't come and see me, you didn't check on me, you didn't even right a note, you just didn't come."

"I couldn'."

"Why?"

"Because." She screamed and then her voice went smaller, "I almost died in one from Buffy." All anger melted away. Buffy had tried to kill her, I didn't know that, I should have, but I didn't. Now I felt like a bitch but a stubborn part of me just kept talking to her in a low whisper.

"Could have at least given me flowers."

"I hate going near the things." She joked and I laughed, it wasn't like on the beach, there was more bubbly happiness then, but at least there was laughter. I was scared that I'd become numb and I wouldn't laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, not now, not ever." I wasn't sure if she was referring to killing the mood, or saying sorry to her, but I did know she was dead serious about what she meant. So instead of smiling and looking in her eyes I looked down, then felt the crimson colour reach my cheeks as I realised that she was still naked, wet and her sexy self.

She moved forward, and my body, like a reflex, moved back without me even thinking about it. I remember her telling me that you shouldn't think, you should let your body take control, let it wash over and like a strike of lightning I knew now what she meant.

I could almost hear her smirking as she took another step and my body moved back. "What's wrong Li, why are you moving so fast?" One-step forward, one step back, one step forward, one step back, one step forward _bang_. Oh crap, a wall. No not a wall, a corner. Shit, shit, shit!

**A/N: Ok, it's long, over due and I know I should keep writing it and now I have written another chapter, hooray! Now I shall work on the next, mainly because I feel a lemon coming on… maybe. **


	6. Chapter Six: The Instigator

Velvet Skies

Chapter Six:

The Instigator

X

Alright sir

Sure I'll have another one, it's early

Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)

Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)

Trust me

I'm the instigator of underwear

Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)

I'm always on a mission from the get go (get go)

Bad Influence P!nk

X

I could almost hear her smirking as she took another step and my body moved back. "What's wrong Li, why are you moving so fast?" One-step forward, one step back, one step forward, one step back, one step forward _bang_. Oh crap, a wall. No not a wall, a corner. Shit, shit, shit!

"I just like moving?" It was like playing cat and mouse with her, and suddenly I felt as small and timid as a mouse that was about to be played by the power, graceful cat. I could only hope that something interrupted us. Ok, that was bullshit. This was something that I had craved for a very long time, something that enters and re-enters my dreams if only for a segment, and at the moment all I could feel was a butterfly just fluttering around in my body.

Given the chance, would I kiss her then stop? Or would I go as far to sleep with her again.

"We never did get to round two." She said as she put her hands on the two different walls as I made myself as small as I could to sink as far as possible into the tiny corner. Her face inched closer as she leaned in towards me, and then I felt her knee spread my two thighs apart. It wasn't like I could stop her, almost all the thoughts I had had crashed down like a mirror being pushed off a three story building, Faith being the pusher, and my thoughts the mirror.

"Stop." I whispered, I couldn't take all this after what I had experienced, it was too soon, it was-

"Are you sure? If you say it again, I will, and no one will have to know. I'll turn around, ge' dressed and leave your ass for a club." Her hand crept up my shirt, slowly working its way to my bra, before turning underneath it and heading under the strap that connected it together on my back. I swallowed empty air and I couldn't think. Words weren't connecting from my head to my mouth, she was using her hands to distract me, and she was cheating.

"I…" I finally began as her face inched even closer to my right.

She wasn't cheating not really I had wanted this. I had hoped, dreamt and even wished for it, but now I wasn't so sure. All the memories of our night came rushing back and I suddenly wondered, was the pain worth it?

"Yes?" Faith questioned, her lips brushed the side of my face on my cheekbone. They trailed slowly down my neck towards my collarbone. I swallowed once more hoping the words would somehow reach my lips from where they currently were, in my head. It was becoming more and more difficult to form words, but then everything went out the window when I heard a snap.

With two fingers from her right hand, she had undone my bra. She was talented, it took me two hands to do it up and undo the bra, and she only needed two fingers, two smooth, strong, talented… fingers. Her thumb slid on my bottom slip, and I felt my lips part at the feeling of it.

Her lips were softly kissing my neck and a part of my wondered if I should move; if I should _do_ something, _say_ something. But when her thigh push in between my own, my worries disappeared, and I went with the feeling. It just didn't matter anymore, at least that's what I kept telling my self as I slid my hand under her chin and brought her mouth up to mine, my hands leaving her face and running down her bare, damp body.

I remembered how I looked in the mirror, when I had glanced at it minutes- had it only been that- ago. But now, when I opened my eyes briefly, I saw my reddened cheeks and flashed of my pink lips, I was on an adrenaline high and I didn't want to come down. I still looked a little sickly, but I didn't care anymore.

I felt her arm pull me with her to the bed; she spun me around and pushed me down onto the large bed before she climbed atop and straddled my hips down. Her hair dripped soft droplets onto my face, but I didn't notice- I didn't care. Everything was hazy, everything but her and the core feeling I had as one of her smooth, strong fingers from both hands grazed up my inner thigh before circling and around and under to hoist my legs up.

I kicked my shoes and slid my socks off my feet before I placed them at an angle that had my knees in the air.

She slid forward; looking down at me she silently asked if I was ready. I didn't know, I didn't want to know I just wanted to continue and didn't want to think about anything present.

Her fingers were strangely delicate as they undid the button fly before sharply pulling down the nicely fitting, denim pants, bringing down my underwear with it. I went to slide my shirt off but a hand grabbed one of my wrists before I could. She didn't even let a word pass her lips, only a look that could just be described as territorial. She wanted to do it and she didn't want any help.

She pulled the jeans and underwear off before she kissed my foot and slowly grazed and pressed her lips up and along my calf, my knee and my thigh, I thought she would go further up but she went around the thigh to the outside of it and worked her way up my stomach, pushing the shirt up as she did with her touch.

She kissed around my undone bra, though I was still wearing it, as her hands slid the rest of my shirt off of me. "You should wear v-necks more often." She murmured into my collar, "you look irresistible in them." It was the first comment that I could focus on that made me realise that I wasn't just a random anybody, she knew who I was, even in the bedroom.

I couldn't thank her, I wanted to say something, but she had pulled my bra off with such force as her lips attacked and her tongue danced around my bare breast, that I lost all focus. I had lost control the second I saw it so many years ago, but now I had lost focus and I just let go of everything.

X

I woke up first this time, and I so badly wanted payback, make her _feel_ what I had felt. So I got up and padded to the kitchen quietly, pulling on underwear, a shirt and a pair of slacks as I did. When I got outside and walked past the coffee shop, I knew I couldn't leave like that, not because half my stuff was still there, but because it wasn't in my nature, it wasn't me, it was her.

So I returned back to the small apartment with a few essentials and I made pancakes while she slept, and a _good_ pot of coffee.

I heard her awake, and when I turned around to see her; she was wearing a shirt and underwear. She slid into a chair with a smile and poured herself a cup of coffee. We didn't talk about last night, and we pretended that it didn't happen.

No. Wait. That's not true. _She_ pretended it didn't happen and I didn't bring it up. A part of me died inside because of the silence of what happened. A part of me was grateful.

"So, I don't know, I think I might go up and see what Buffy's planned and see if I can help." I nodded as I flipped the last pancake onto the plate and sat down in front of her. "You've been quiet." She stated, stabbing a fork into the pancake. "Something up?" She looked at me as she bit into the pancake. As ungraceful as it was, she pulled it off, and that only further upset me, but I pushed all worries to the back of my mind.

"Course not, just tired."

"Kay, well I'm going to have a shower, care to join?" I blinked, and looked up at her. She was serious, she didn't say this last time, but last time she had left before I had, for wherever she did, and I had run into her later, same club, same table, and the same song. Ironic, yes, funny, yes, fair, no. But it had never been fair with Faith.

"Faith-"

"Yeah I get it, one night thing yeah?" She smiled, "No problem." I hesitated as she left, and I wondered if I had just fucked up severely. I bit my lip, as I heard her turn on the shower, my thoughts went back to her expression.

It had turned blank instantly, like a defence mechanism, like I used every time she said something that made me think she only saw me as a friend. I sliced the inner side of my mouth open, and as the sharp pain awoken my sense I realised something. It didn't matter if I got hurt, because I would have the thing I wanted, and that's what mattered. As least, at this moment in time, that's what mattered.

I slipped off my clothes and opened the door to the shower. "Invitation still opened?" I asked gently as I poked my head into the shower, she turned to see me. Her expression was at first shocked, surprise, and then a smile. And that smile wasn't just sexy, there was something else behind it that gave me butterflies.

"Hell yeah."

I liked the butterflies.


End file.
